<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye to a World by CrimsonSun27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543580">Goodbye to a World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27'>CrimsonSun27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Backstory, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is looking great. Thanks to their young ambassador, the barrier that trapped them within the confines of Mt. Ebott is now broken and monsters once again live on the surface. And while there are still some problems here and there, Sans now has hope that things will turn out alright for them in the end. </p><p>So how did he end up alone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye to a World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He remembered that morning like it was yesterday. He was busy spending time with Frisk and the others, just chilling and watching TV together when their program had abruptly changed to a breaking news report.</p><p>Someone in the city was missing. No one knew where they went and how they disappeared. One day they were there and then the next day they were gone. Almost as if they vanished into thin air. </p><p>Weeks later, the disappearances began to multiply. Children, animals, parents, teachers, Monsters, Humans...it didn’t matter. People started to get anxious, not knowing what to think or how to act. All everyone could do was wait until the scientists could figure out the answer. </p><p>They couldn’t.</p><p>Soon the public began to panic. Everyone remained in their homes and stayed inside, hoping and praying that it would end soon.</p><p>But it didn’t. Instead it escalated further. Sans knew that eventually everything would all disappear in an instant, but he still had hope that he could find out a way to escape this horrifying fate.</p><p>So he spent days and nights using blueprints given to him by a mysterious child so that when the time had come for him to use it, he could send himself and his friends out of their world and into a new one.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, that time came sooner than he thought.</p><p>Panic slowly rising, Sans bolted out the door. He prayed as he teleported throughout the empty and desolate town, hoping that his family was safe.</p><p>But they were already gone.</p><p>He was the only living soul left. But not for long. Sooner or later, the Erasure will spread to this portion of the city too. And he will go with it. </p><p><em> No. </em>He couldn’t hesitate now. They wouldn’t want him to stay. He had to get out. For them.</p><p>Filled with perseverance, he teleported back to the lab and tried to activate the machine. He tried so desperately to make it work so he could be free. Free and happy, just like before. His fear and panic intensified as he went inside the chamber and slammed it shut. </p><p>He didn’t want his life to end like this. He wanted to see Frisk grow up. He wanted to hear Toriel’s puns and have tea with Asgore. He wanted to see Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with Alphys and train with Undyne and Papyrus.</p><p>He wanted to <em> live </em>.</p><p>Then he woke up. Soul pulsing in fear and adrenaline, he settled himself down to try and figure out where he was. </p><p>Everything as far as he could see was completely empty. Like a blank canvas that needed someone or something to start painting. </p><p>This wasn’t the Omega Timeline. Where was he?</p><p>Feeling himself about to break down, he decided to go look for someone to help him find a way out. Afraid of forgetting who he was, he kept on reciting everything he knew. His name, his home, his friends, everything he had been through and had planned to do before the incident. But eventually, time had begun to weigh down on him, mentally and emotionally. </p><p>He began to mess up from time to time, often taking moments to recall key events while struggling to keep the memories of his old life alive. First it started with faces, then names, until he couldn’t remember anything or anyone at all. Including himself.</p><p>But he never forgot his goal. To find someone and escape.</p><p>Days passed. Then months. Then years. Until time itself began to lose meaning.</p><p>He screamed.</p><p>No one answered.</p><p>He cried. </p><p>No one answered.</p><p>He lied there, completely and utterly hopeless. No matter what he did he couldn’t leave. So he gave up. He couldn’t understand why he even bothered trying.</p><p>But then something resurfaced. A vision? No, a memory. Along with a strong, intense feeling..</p><p>Determination.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud tear broke the silence, causing him to instinctively close his eyes, bracing himself for whatever cruel fate came for him next.</p><p>But nothing happened. </p><p>Shocked by the lack of danger, he managed to calm himself down just enough to face what was in front of him rather than cower in fear, even if it was just vast nothingness.</p><p>And so he opened his eyes and saw…</p><p>….A hole? </p><p>No, his conscience repeated. A portal. <em> His </em> portal.</p><p>He looked at his hands in awe. Since when can he do that? He knows he can summon bones, but <em> portals? </em>This was new. </p><p>Staring at the rift glowing with power, he can’t help but wonder where it would take him.</p><p>
  <em> Welp. Only one way to find out.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>